


Inked

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Part Two of a Previous Drabble, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: a part two continuation of that short one-shot I did a while back; called Tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey Guys! I back with a little one-shot drabble that is actually a part two continuation of that short one-shot I did a while back; called Tattoo. The response for the first part was incredibly positive across the board, not just on Tumblr, and I had a lot of people asking for a part two. Originally I was going to hold off on writing this until I re-opened requests but I guess I have insomnia to blame for this… I was on Pinterest looking at this tattoo design that I wanted to get on my own body and I happened across some Celtic tattoo designs. So I’ll be honest I have no idea what kind of tattoo this particular character would actually get but the meaning behind this tattoo I saw just kinda seemed to fit(maybe or maybe it was a silly idea) . Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little drabble and I hope you don’t mind me squeezing it in between requests! 
> 
> Tattoo was a small drabble fic request that I wrote a little while back. It is Chapter 26 in my Dialogue Prompt Challenge One-Shots...

Tonight was the first night in a long time that you had bothered to actually get dressed up and put real effort into your appearance. And somehow you had still managed to end the evening in a huge firefight. The beautiful blue gown that you had slipped into earlier this evening was now frayed and covered in dirt. You needed to put your fashion woes to bed for the moment because there was a far more pressing issue at hand; that pressing issue being the dozens of bullets flying past your head. You were currently loading your gun when Nathan came crashing in through a window directly in front of you.

He groaned and rolled into cover before uttering, “This is not how I pictured this evening going…”

You laughed, “Really? Because this is exactly how I pictured this evening going.” The look that Nathan shot you told you he was currently unamused by your antics; you merely grinned back before returning fire. You saw a guard on the upper floor who was trying to get the drop on Sam but you weren’t about to let that happen. 

With a well-placed shot the guard fell forward and Sam took note, “Nice sot, Y/N!”

You smiled to yourself before calling out, “I’m more than just a pretty face.”

There was a series of gunshots before Sam’s cheeky response, “You’ll hear no argument from me, doll.”

Nate’s disgruntled voice called out, “Guys, focus! All of the flirting was cute before but now you’re just making me nauseous.”

You and Sam both chuckled, “Sorry, little brother.” With the three of you working together the ballroom was cleared in a matter of moments and you were all pushing through to the courtyard. You only needed to keep the guards at bay until Sully arrived with your getaway car; you did your best to stay low and avoid the guards’ gunfire. However, Sam was running right beside you shielding you from the oncoming barrage of bullets. You jumped into the car after Nathan and Sam was right behind you; the guards didn’t bother giving chase once Sully hauled out of the Rossi Estate. 

Once you figured out that you would be headed to Scotland in the morning, you excused yourself from the group and went back to your room. Sully was a true gentleman booking you your own room, so that you could have some privacy. You jumped at the chance to take a shower and put on your incredibly comfortable pajamas; you had just finished drying your hair when you heard a knock on your door.

You walked over and looked through the peephole before opening the door, “Sam, is something wrong?”

Sam was standing there still in his tux, well he had forgone the bow-tie but he was still wearing his dress shirt, jacket, and slacks. He nodded sharply, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You ran out of there so fast that I didn’t really get a chance to talk to you.”

You smiled lightly, “I’m fine, Sam. It was just an eventful evening and I needed to unwind. Besides, it’s off to Scotland in the morning.”

Sam genuinely smiled and it made your heart flutter, “Thanks for doing this, Y/N. Coming with us… with me, I mean.”

You reached out and grasped Sam’s left shoulder tenderly but Sam pulled back quickly, “Are you alright, Sam?” 

He tried to mask the apparent pain that he was experiencing but you caught it before he could bury it beneath cool indifference. He shrugged a little too nonchalantly, “Yeah I’m fine. Goodnight, Y/N…”

You grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back, “Wait a second, Sam… don’t lie to me. Take off your jacket… you’ve kept it on all evening even though it is stifling in the hotel rooms.”

Sam gave you an impassive look, “I didn’t even notice. Really I’m fine… my shoulder is just sore.” You tightened your grip on his hand, silently letting him know that you weren’t giving up. 

He sighed before removing his jacket, when you saw what he was hiding under his jacket you inhaled sharply, “Jesus… Sam, why didn’t you say anything?”

There was a considerable amount of dried blood staining his white dress shirt and you wondered how you didn’t notice the tattered material of his jacket. Sam sighed, “I didn’t want to worry anyone. It’s not a big deal… it’s just a scratch.”

You winced in sympathy, “When did this happen?”

He looked down at his feet, “When we were making our grand escape from the Rossi Estate…”

You nodded solemnly and suddenly you couldn’t meet his eyes, “You were protecting me… I’m so sorry, Sam.”

His hand was suddenly underneath your chin forcing you to look up at him, “Hey, none of that… this wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the one that shot me.”

You groaned, “Yeah but you were protecting me. At least let me help you get patched up… I have a first aid kit in one of my bags.”

He shrugged, “Okay… I was wondering how I was going to patch this up on my own anyway.”

You stood aside and let him into your room before shutting the door; you motioned to an empty chair, “Take a seat and that shirt is going to have to come off.”  
Sam chuckled, “You aren’t even going to buy me a drink before getting me out of my clothes?”

You laughed dryly, “Quit being cheeky and take a seat.” You grabbed your bag and placed it on the large oak table; it took a few minutes of rummaging before you found the first aid kit. When you turned back around Sam’s back was to you and he was seated on a chair; he had flipped the chair around so that his legs were spread out along the sides and his arms were resting in front of him on the back of chair. You gave an audible intake of breath, “Wow! You weren’t kidding about that other tattoo…”

You couldn’t help but reach out and run your fingertips along the intricate design etched into the skin of his upper back. You felt Sam shiver slightly at your gentle touch but he laughed, “I told you I would show you… granted I imagined it happening under vastly different circumstances. I was hoping it would have been a little sexier…”

You giggled as you examined the design, continuing to trace the pattern with your fingertips, it almost looked like a tree but there were roots sprouting out of each end. The roots twisted and curved around each other creating a perfect circle, the tattoo was slightly off center leaning more toward the left side; just above where the heart would be located. You did your best to focus, removing your hands and turning towards the medical supplies; you began cleaning away the dried blood from Sam’s shoulder. You sighed in relief when you realized that the cut wasn’t too deep and wouldn’t require any stitches. Your own curiosity forced you to break the silence, “So what does your tattoo mean?”

Sam exhaled quietly, “The guy that did it… gave me the tattoo I mean. He told me it was a Celtic symbol that depicted the bond between brothers… I don’t know, maybe I’m just more sentimental than I realize and maybe I missed my little brother.” He was quiet for another moment, “My whole life, I wanted nothing more than to do right by Nathan… Our lives were never easy but I did my best to give him the best that I could manage. And now I’m wondering if I’m still doing right by my little brother or if I messed that all up.”

You finished cleaning the wound on Sam’s shoulder and you turned to grab the antiseptic ointment, “What do you mean, Sam?”

He was silent for a moment, “Do you think that I made a mistake by coming back? After all this time… do you think it was a mistake showing after fifteen years and bringing up Avery’s treasure again? I mean Nathan had created a life for himself without me and I came in and turned that all upside down. For you too, Y/N… You and Nathan were doing fine without me; maybe I shouldn’t have come back.”

The pain in his voice was devastating; you quickly finished placing the bandage on Sam’s shoulder before walking around and leaning down to face him directly. You cupped his cheeks in the palms of your hands, forcing him to meet your gaze, “Hey… don’t say that. You showing up was and never will be a mistake. Sure, it was a shock having you come back after all that time but Nate and I couldn’t be happier to have you back. Our lives are infinitely better with you in them, okay?” You placed a quick kiss on his cheek and looked him in the eyes once again, “So stop moping…”

The familiar mischievous smirk was back on Sam’s face, “You missed…” Before you could ask what he meant his lips were on yours and you melted into the kiss. There was a look of hope in his eyes, “What about us, Y/N? I know it’s been fifteen years but I never stopped loving you… so where do we stand?”

You couldn’t deny that there was still an undeniable connection between the two of you and you wanted him back in your life, more than anything. However, it had been years, “And I love you but maybe we should take this slow… Let’s find Avery’s treasure and get Alcazar off of your back then we can figure the rest out…together.”


End file.
